Koh Toburai
Koh Toburai is a bleach fanon character of the Tite Kubo's manga, Bleach. Koh was formerly of the fourth squad but was forced to flee after his hollowfication. Koh is currently allied with the Visored Appearance Koh has neck length black hair with white shines and he has bright red eyes. He stands at about five foot eight and dresses in a black long sleeved shirt and wears a white t-shirt over it; he also wears black pants with a white decail at the ends. Koh's apperance depicts his physical age at only fifteen years though his true age is about 125 years. His Zanpakto, when he carries it, is slung over his back and held there with a black, torn cloth; remanets of his former shinigami hakama. Personality Koh at first comes off as rude and cold, but that is just because he moves to his own "beat". He makes decisons based soley on his ideals and will not budge after he has decided on something. Despite Koh's tendency to do things his way he is actually very quiet and doesn't like to speak too much. Though, in contradiction to his normal behavior, if someone he cares about is badly injured; Koh has been seen to go berzerk and will attack anything that breathes indiscriminetly. Koh hates violence but he is not above using force when neccecary. In battle he holds true to that standard by providing support instead of direct combat. History Not much is known about Koh's past before coming to the soul society and he shows no desire to share it with with anyone anytime soon. After his death in the human world, Koh arrived in Junrinan, the first district in the Rukongai. After spending a nice, peaceful year in the Rukongai; Junrinan faced a rare occurence. A Menos Grande appeared just outside the first district and had brought a small army of lesser hollows. By the time the Shinigami arrived everyone Koh had come to know and like was gone. With no more reason to remain in Junrinan; Koh dedcided to enter the Seireitei and applied to the Shino Academy. Upon showing his spiritual pressure to the academy director he was quickly placed in the accelerated class. Koh's Hakuda and Hoho were atrocious; still he graduated due to having a high proficency in Zanjutsu and proving to have a natural talent for Kido. Despite offers to join very popular squads such as the second squad, eleventh squad, and fifth squad, Koh instead chose to become a member of the fourth squad; he claimed he joined for his personal belief that healing others was more appealing than killing his opponents. At first Koh was met with resentment by other members of the fourth squad as they thought that a destructive person like him didn't belong; those thought didn't last long. Years later Koh had risen through the ranks as he grew more popular amoung his fellow squad members for his healing kido, though the same strength at the others, was extrordinarily fast, closing lethal wounds in under a minute. Koh also began to loosen up and began to become an active member of the squad. He had made a few friends including Luietenant Yamada. Koh met on a mission once, the luietenant of the twelth squad, Hiyori Sarugaki. He immediatly felt a great respect for the luietenant, possibly something more. From that moment on some of Koh's reactions were similar to Hiyori's and he was willing to do any task given to him by Hiyori. At the time of the mysterious dissaperances in the Rugonkai, Koh had been made fourth seat and was literally forced to take a vacation by Captain Unohana. With nothing better to do Koh decided to listen in on a captain's meeting, learning about the mysterious dissaperance of the ninth squad team. At the first mention of Hiyori being sent there alone Koh rushed to her location to see a hollowfied Mashiro and Kensei attacking the captains that had arived. Koh hid and provided medical support from a distance when the other Shinigami succumbed to the hollowfication. Koh attacked Aizen when he arrived; releasing his Zanpakto, Akumamitsukai. Aizen is surprised that Koh is keeping up with him and Tosen when Koh swears he will make Aizen pay. Koh begins to drastically increase his spirit pressure when he too fell victim to the hollowfication. Synopsis 'Arrancar Arc' Koh appears alongside Shinji Hirako at Karakura High School. Upon arrival Koh creates a huge commotion which instantly got him kicked out of the class. After swearing incoherantly Koh leaves, but not before flipping off the teacher. Later that evening, Koh and Shnji attacked Ichigo after sneaking up on him. Shinji attempts to explain who they, the Vizard, are. Just as Shinji offers to let Ichigo join the Vizard, Ichigo runs off in chase of a high spiritual power. Shinji answers his cell phone and tells Hiyori that he had failed to recruit Ichigo, promting Hiyori to yell at him. Koh snatches the phone away and explains the situation in greater detail while calming Hiyori down. The next day, after meeting up with Shinji when school let out, Hiyori assaults Shinji with her sandal while Koh just greets her. After a meeting with Orihime and Sado Shinji grabs Hiyori and runs. After punishing Hiyori in an inapropriate manner Koh assaults Shinji with his shoe. Powers & Abilities Kido Master: Has a high apptitude for kido and can release powerful spells without the incantation 'Zanpakto' Akumamitsukai(Demon Angel) 'when sealed looks like an ordinary katana except for its inverted coloring compared to other zanpakto. The guard is shaped like a crescent moon and the sheath is a deep crimson color. It stands at 1.5 meters. Due to its size, Koh doesn't often carry it around without a physical need for it. *'Shikai: Akumamitsukai's release command is Let the light become my shield and let the darkness become my weapon. 'In its shikai Akumamitsukai seperates into two twin blades. One sword is a purely white katana. The guard is almost a perfect circle with an edge coming out on one side. From that edge several feathers jet out. The other blade is completely pitch black. This blade looks more like a traditonal sword than a katana. The guard is rectangular with two edges pointing up on either side. The blade itself has two smaller blades jutting out frim the main blade. ' Shikai Special Ability: The feathers on the white blade are made of metalic properties capable of growing and shrinking in order to protect the wielder. The two side blades on the black sword can extend past the main blade to pin down a target. Akumamitsukai's abilities are rumored to violate the laws of existence as it can manipulate life and death to its whim. *Asshi *Juusatsu *Yakubari *Dekishi *Ishi *Toushi *Ranshi Bankai: Banshi 'Akumamitsukai 'Hollowfication: 'Relationships' *'The Vizard': Koh is a member of the Vizard and gets along well with most of the group. Koh has shown his dislike for Kensei's violent outbursts and just hates Shinji for no reason. Hiyori still commands all of Koh's respect and has his undying loyalty *'Kurosaki, Ichigo: '''Koh has no particular feelings for the substitue Shinigami; Koh sees him more as a pain than an ally *'Urahara, Kisuke: 'Koh dislikes Urahara for all the trouble that began after he made captain. He blames the Vizard's current situation on Urahara *'Aizen, Sosuke: '''Koh has sworn to kill Aizen and will not die until he does. Aizen is the only person Koh hates more than Shinji and Urahara Category:Fanon Character